Omi & das EnmaCho
by Knochentaenzerin
Summary: Crosscover Yami no Matsuei Weiß Kreuz. Omi will nicht sterben. Deshalb werden Tsuzuki und Hisoka damit beauftragt ihn zu töten. Sie haben Mitleid mit ihm und bieten ihm an auch ein Todesengel zu werden. Dazu brauchen sie aber die erlaubnis des Grafen...


Armes Omilein  
  
Legende:

Gedanken von Omi ....  
Gesprochenes „..."  
  
Omi's Tod (mehr oder weniger...)  
  
Ich will nicht sterben!!; Omi lag in seinem Bett und atmete schwer. Die Kugel hatte knapp sein Herz verfehlt. Die Ärzte meinten, sie könnten ihm trotzdem nicht helfen. Diese verdammten Typen von "Schwarz". Omi machte die Augen auf und blickte in ein helles Licht. Nein! Ich will nicht!!; Das Licht kam immer näher. Auf einmal war es weg. Omi sah sich um. Es lag in einem Krankenbett. Um ihn herum war alles weiß. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine Schwester in das Zimmer kam. Sie sah ihn geschockt an, drückte ihn wieder in sein Bett und fing an aufgeregt zu rufen: „Herr Doktor kommen sie schnell! Herr Doktor!"Es kam allerdings niemand, was die Schwester dazu veranlasste aus dem Zimmer zu laufen und auf dem Gang weiter zu brüllen. Genervt drehte Omi der Tür den Rücken zu und verzog sich unter seine Decke. Warum ist das Licht weggegangen?? Natürlich bin ich froh, aber trotzdem. Man bleibt doch nicht einfach am leben, wenn man nicht sterben will! Oder vielleicht doch??; Omi's Gedankengang wurde von einem hektischen Arzt unterbrochen, der ins Zimmer gestürmt kam und sofort anfing an ihm herum zu fummeln. „Das gibt es nicht!" ,murmelte der Arzt. Jetzt wandte er sich an den Patienten: „ Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie es schaffen. Sie müssen einen sehr starken Lebenswillen haben. Wenn sie Glück haben, können wir sie in einer Woche entlassen."Omi atmete auf. Er würde es diese Idioten von "Schwarz"zeigen!  
  
Eine Woche später verließ ein überglücklicher Omi Tsukiyono das Krankenhaus und machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg zum Blumenladen "Kitten in the House". Dort wurde er schon freudig von seinen "Kollegen"erwartet. „Schön das du wieder da bist, Kleiner!"Yohji umarmte seinen Freund zur Begrüßung. Auch Ken ließ sich nicht zurückhalten und knuddelte Omi ordentlich durch. Nur Aya stand außerhalb und sah zu wie die anderen beiden Omi mit ihren Umarmungen fast erwürgten. Als sie endlich fertig waren, trat er zu Omi und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Schön das du wieder da bist", sagte er, drehte sich um und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Die bösen Blicke von Yohji und Ken ignorierte er.  
  
Den Rest des Tages dachte Omi so viel über "das Licht"und den Tod nach, das es sogar Aya auffiel. „Was ist denn los?"fragte er. Auch Ken schien sich große Sorgen zu machen: „Ist im Krankenhaus irgendwas passiert? Haben sie dich schlecht behandelt?"„Nein, es ist alles okay. Aber wenn es euch nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne ein bisschen spazieren gehen."Ein Spaziergang ist genau das richtige um meine Gedanken zu ordnen; „Ja, klar. Geh nur. Aber komm nicht so spät wieder!"„Yohji! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!!"Yohji grinste nur verlegen und meinte „sorry, das vergesse ich doch immer wieder!"  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken über den Tod machen." Omi saß auf einer Bank im Park und war so in Gedanken das er gar nicht bemerkte wie zwei Männer neben ihn traten. „Naja, aber irgendwann müssen wir sowieso sterben. Manche früher und manche später"murmelte er. „Ja, da hast du ganz recht!"Omi sprang erschrocken auf. Er musterte den Mann, der ihn eben angesprochen hatte. Er war groß, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Dicht hinter ihm stand ein kleinerer Mann. Braunhaarig, grüne Augen. „Wer seid ihr?"fragte er böse. Die wissen auch nicht wann andere Menschen alleine sein wollen!!; „Oh, Verzeihung! Mein Name ist Tsuzuki und das ist mein Partner Hisoka."Mit diesen Worten deutete der Tsuzuki auf den Mann hinter sich. „Aha, und was wollt ihr von mir?"„Wir...ähm....wir..."„Wir wollen nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden", mischte sich Hisoka ein. „Vielleicht solltest du dich dazu aber besser wieder setzen"Omi setzte sich brav wieder hin und hörte was der Fremde ihm zu sagen hatte. „Also", begann er „Wir sind "Todesengel"aus dem Enma-cho. Das ist das Gericht des Jenseits. Unsere Aufgabe ist es Menschen die, so wie du, nicht sterben wollen ins Jenseits zu bringen." „ABER ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN"schrie Omi. Die Todesengel lächelten „Genau deshalb sind wir ja hier"„Aber...aber.... gibt es vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit?"fragte Omi hoffnungsvoll. „Naja", meinte nun wieder Tsuzuki. „Eine Möglichkeit gäbe es da noch.....


End file.
